


Жуки-олени близко

by Koutarou



Category: Free!
Genre: Flaff, Gen, M/M, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аичиро должен был отказаться, но…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жуки-олени близко

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фри-недельку.  
> Седьмой день (3 мая): Фристайл (свободный день)

— Нитори-семпай, я круто проплыл, да-да-да? — Момотаро радостно верещал, болтая ногами в кристальной воде бассейна. От усердия оранжевые очки для плавания сползли на нос.  
Аичиро обреченно вздохнул. В последнее время Микошиба требовал непомерно много внимания к себе, и Нитори казалось, что команда Самедзуки сузилась до одного человека.  
— Молодец, Момо-кун. Можешь отдохнуть. Шота-сан, на дорожку.  
Лицо Момотаро сияло ярче полуденного солнца; восторженные крики быстро заглушили остальные звуки. Аичиро с тоской взглянул на Микошибу и понуро опустил голову. На светлом кафеле переливались радугой капли воды.  
Плечи Аичиро заметно подрагивали: на них убийственной тяжестью легло звание капитана. Он никогда не представлял себя лидером команды. Аичиро привык подчиняться другим — сначала Микошибе Сейджуро, потом Мацуоке Рину. Последний и передал ответственность за команду плавательного клуба Самедзуки Нитори.  
Последние две недели Айчиро находил нового себя: уверенного, строгого и справедливого — те качества, которые необходимы капитану. Товарищи по команде помогли ему — они покорно слушали и уважительно принимали любое его решение. Единственной проблемой стал Момотаро. Рядом с ним Аичиро чувствовал себя неуютно: постоянно напрягался и смущался под натиском его живого нрава.  
«Изменчивое уравнение. Ему нужно найти решение».  
— Вы все показали себя в лучшей форме. Следующая тренировка послезавтра. На сегодня все.  
Ему ответили нестройным гулом множества благодарностей. Все ринулись в душевые в надежде первыми занять свободную кабинку. Аичиро не торопился. Завтра был выходной, и он надеялся отдохнуть в тишине и покое. Возможно, стоило продолжить подготовку к тесту по математике. Аичиро заранее сходил в библиотеку, и сейчас на его столе расположилась куча раскрытых книг. Он с улыбкой вспомнил раздражение Рина при виде его беспорядка, но Аичиро любил хаос: в нем ему было легче учить и запоминать.  
Ноги звонко зашлепали по мокрым плиткам. Крайняя душевая оказалась свободной, и Аичиро расслабился под теплыми струями воды. Приятные запахи гелей для душа щекотали ноздри и кружили голову. Аичиро с удивлением отметил, что Шого сменил хвойный аромат на травяной, более глубокий и терпкий. На бледном теле расцветали красные следы от грубой щетки. Нитори с недавних пор полюбил мыться долго и тщательно, поэтому обычно к тому времени, когда он заходил в раздевалку, в ней не оставалось никого. Однако сегодня явно был несчастливый день. Момотаро увлеченно болтал по телефону и пока не замечал Аичиро.  
— Ты представляешь, я сегодня побил личный рекорд. Невероятно. Я нисколько не хуже тебя, брат. Нет, я лучше, — Момотаро перескочил с ноги на ногу, пританцовывая. — Ха, нет, ни за что… Завтрашняя встреча в силе? Что? — Момотаро обернулся вокруг своей оси, и его взгляд наконец зацепил Нитори. — Ты не можешь? Срочная работа? А я так надеялся. Но там же… Ты не понимаешь!  
Он заметался по раздевалке, неистово ища поддержки, и вцепился в руку Нитори как в спасательный круг. Его брат не сдержал обещания, но Аичиро ничем не мог помочь. Возмущенный и обиженный Момотаро резко бросил трубку. Нитори натягивал футболку, когда пристальный взгляд заставил его повернуться.  
— Что случилось, Момо-кун?  
— Беда, Нитори-семпай, — Момотаро отчаянно замахал руками. Аичиро всегда поражала его подвижность: он, как вода, менялся каждую секунду. — Брат обещал пойти со мной на выставку насекомых. Там будут…, — Момотаро выдержал театральную паузу, но Нитори уже знал, что тот скажет, — жуки-олени. Отдельный стенд жуков-оленей!  
Неприятный холодок прошелся по спине Аичиро. Вынужденный делить комнату с Момотаро, он ежедневно получал свежий факт из жизни проклятых насекомых. Иногда Аичиро засыпал под бормотание про жуков-оленей, доносящееся с верхней кровати, искренне желая стукнуть нарушителя спокойствия по голове.  
Он ненавидел жуков-оленей.  
— Нитори-семпай, ты сходишь со мной?  
Черт, этого он боялся больше всего. Правильнее и безопаснее для Нитори было бы отказаться под удачным предлогом, тем более причина плавала на поверхности, но широкая улыбка Момотаро осела на языке теплым комком и проникла в самое сердце лютой жарой. Аичиро должен был отказаться, но…  
— Хорошо, Момо-кун. Если это важно для тебя.  
С оглушительным выкриком «Нитори-семпай!» Момотаро сжал его в крепких объятиях. Растворяясь в обжигающем тепле, Аичиро решил, что, возможно, всё будет не так плохо.

Мысленно Аичиро влепил себе пощечину за наивность. С Момотаро все шло не по плану. Они проспали, проглотили подгоревшую яичницу и чуть не опоздали на поезд. Под монотонный стук колес Аичиро клевал носом — ночью его снова одолела бессонница, а Момотаро трещал без умолку. Тот явно стоял слишком близко, но Нитори не обратил внимания, погрузившись в сладкую дрему. Спустя полчаса Момотаро растормошил его и вытащил из вагона. Прямо напротив остановки расположилось здание выставки. Его украсили красочными плакатами, растяжками и флажками, а лучи солнца плясали на стеклянной крыше разноцветный танец.  
— Красиво! — Момотаро восхищенно выдохнул и потащил Нитори в гущу толпы. На выставку шли, переговариваясь и улыбаясь, целые семьи, парочки и одиночки. У многих в руках блестел объектив фотоаппарата или экран смартфона. Аичиро не предполагал, что столько людей интересовались насекомыми. Момотаро, словно буксир, неумолимо тащил его к кассе, и он с грустью смирился с невозможностью вернуться домой. Пыл Микошибы — страшная сила. Через несколько минут он, гордый и счастливый, показал билеты контроллеру, и они зашли внутрь. Айчиро не любил насекомых, но сейчас не мог отвести восхищенного взгляда от стендов с хрупкими стрекозами, шелкопрядами и мешочницами. Даже трескотня Момотаро превратилась в приятный фоновый шум.  
— Нитори-семпай, ну как?  
— Довольно интересно.  
Кровь прилила к щекам. Аичиро не понял причину смущения, но Момотаро истолковал по-своему:  
— Ты даже покраснел от удовольствия. Я знал, что ты оценишь, Нитори-семпай!  
Взгляд Аичиро приклеился к нарисованному розовому медведю, и он не понимал, почему, почему его не раздражала гиперактивность Момотаро и почему ему хотелось улыбаться. Глупо и широко.  
«Он нашел новую переменную?»  
Настоящее чудо ждало их впереди в виде самых красивых и ярких бабочках. Этот стенд был самым длинным и самым посещаемым. Неподалеку млели и щелкали фотоаппаратами группа симпатичных девушек. Аичиро заметил, как глаза Момотаро скосились в сторону, и невольно поджал губы. Момотаро был известным охотником за девушками. Интересно, как бы они отнеслись к его увлечению жуками? Точно убежали бы.  
Аичиро отогнал ненужные мысли. Его глаза услаждала подлинная красота. Момотаро замер рядом. Бабочки не были предметом его страсти, но он не мог не оценить их великолепие. Некоторое время они молчали и смотрели, не в силах сдвинуться с места.  
Наконец Момотаро ожил, повис на шее Нитори и задышал прямо в ухо. Аичиро терпеть не мог, когда касались его ушей и шеи, но Момотаро быстро отпустил его и потащил дальше.  
«Яркая желто-оранжевая молния».  
— Идем, идем, Нитори-семпай. Жуки-олени близко.  
Они действительно находились недалеко от бабочек и активно ползали внутри террариума.  
— Ого, какие большие. И рога похожи на оленьи, — Аичиро не хотел говорить о ненавистных жуках, но они оказались неожиданно интересными. На первый взгляд.  
— Ты понимаешь мою любовь, Нитори-семпай? Смотри, это самец, — Момотаро показал пальцем на ближнего жука. — Его надкрылья красно-коричневые… О! А те собираются атаковать друг друга. Драка! Драка!  
Момотаро подпрыгивал на месте, хватал за руки Нитори, неуемно болтал, ссыпал знаниями о жуках-оленях и широко улыбался. От столь красивой и счастливой улыбки у Аичиро не осталось ни сил, ни желания напрягаться и смущаться под натиском его живого нрава. Он полностью растворился в его тепле и свете.

В левом крыле здания было кафе, в которое они ввалились после двухчасовой экскурсии по миру насекомых. Момотаро громко пожаловался на голод и заказал два сырных бургера с колой, а Аичиро остановился на омурайсу. Они весело и шумно уплетали еду, разморенные долгой прогулкой. Момотаро был на седьмом небе от счастья и бескорыстно делился с Нитори отличным настроением.  
— Я так благодарен, Нитори-семпай. Спасибо, что пошли со мной на выставку, — Момотаро взял его руки в свои и начал трясти. — Я знал, что вы не оставите меня одного. Спасибо! Я подарю вам жука-оленя!  
Аичиро смутился от такой искренности, но поймал себя на мысли, что прикосновения чужих рук ему не неприятны, напротив, он хотел, чтобы Момотаро сжимал его запястья дольше. Тот вдруг покраснел и потер затылок.  
— Нитори-семпай… Если вы хотите сходить куда-нибудь с другом… Я бы мог… Вместе… Куда угодно, — Момотаро, сильно смущаясь, проговорил предложение скороговоркой и отвел взгляд. Нарисованный розовый медведь спрятал мордочку в складке майки.  
Место, которое он хотел бы посетить с другом? Аичиро нервно хихикнул. Момотаро подарил ему прекрасную возможность отомстить.  
— Хорошо, Момо-кун. Думаю, тебе понравится воскресная выставка цветов и растений.


End file.
